Umbrella
by Hana River
Summary: WARNING YAOI  watanuki is invited over to domekis house when his umbrella gets stuck so that it was open. Opening umbreallas indoors is bad luck.but thats just a superstition right?But somethings not right,why is watanuki suddenly feeling horny.
1. Superstition

**_I wrote this one a long time ago and forgot about it.. *tear*_**  
**_but here it is finally. _**

**_*DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN XXXHOLIC*_**

_**"You know opening umbrellas indoors is bad luck.."**_

Watanuki walked down the street grumbling to himself, for his destination was..Domeki's house.

Domeki had moved out into his own little apartment and had asked if watanuki could come over

to help him settle in. "God why do i gotta go to this jerks house! And in this weather!" he mumbled.

He was only going to Domekis house in rainy weather because his sweet Himawari was coming to.

She said she would meet them at Domekis house. Once Watanuki made it to Domekis home he put

down one of the bags he was holding trying to fold up his red umbrella. "Why wont this thing close!"

he gave up and knocked on the door. Domeki answered the door looking at the bags on the floor. "Is

that for me" He said with a plain face. Watanuki freaked out as always. "Domeki u jerk u make me walk

to your home in this weather and that's all u say?" He said flinging his open umbrella everywhere. Domeki

walked back inside."Bring the food" Watanuki frowned walking in with the umbrella. Domeki looked back

at the smaller boy. "You know its bad luck to open an umbrella indoors." Wakanuki set the food on the

table shaking the water off. "Yeah i know..but that's just a superstition..right?" Watanuki tried to close

it once again but failed. "And besides it wont close." Domeki suddenly got a weird vibe and turned back at

watanuki. He saw that watanuki was facing the other way with the umbrella over his head. "Watanuki?

Whats wrong?" Watanuki felt werd...he felt funny."Um its nothing...so shall we eat." Watanuki put the open

umbrella down in the corner of the kitchen an got the food and set it on the living room floor. "Here

Domeki...ohh and wheres Himawari!" Watanuki looked up at Domeki and suddenly his face grew hot and he

quickly looked away. "She called and said she wasn't going to be able to make it." Watanukis heart was

beating so fast. But why he thought. "oh yeah that's...good." Domeki lifted an eyebrow. "Is something wrong ?"

Watanuki felt a weird presence. He looked back at Domeki with his face feeling hot. Domeki flinched seeing how

much watanuki was blushing. "Oi, are you okay?" Watanuki nodded his head. 'Whats wrong with me? Why do i

feel so hot.?' Watanuki thought as he moved his hands under his legs. "Its nothing im j..just feeling a little shaky

that's all." Domeki shrugged and took a bite of a rice ball. Watanuki didn't feel like eating anymore nor was he

mad about Himawari not being there...What he wanted right now was Domeki. " um Domeki..." the golden eyed

boy looked up in amusement. "What?" Watanuki stood up and walked over to the him and wrapped his arms and

legs around Domeki and kissed him greedy like. Domeki went wide eyed trying to look at Watanuki. He didn't

know what to do! All he could think about right now it how soft watanukis lips are. Watanuki kissed him deeply

and Domeki's face was flushed. As soon as watanuki pulled his lips a way he looked at Domeki embarrassed of

what he just did. "Umm what was that?" Domeki asked nervously feeling Watanuki grind on him. Watanuki didn't

know what he was doing. Well he knew but he couldent help himself. He never once thought that there was

something wrong with himself. Domeki just looked at the black haired boys confused face which was red and his

eyes teary. "Domeki..I...I want you." Domeki was in shock..He dident know what to say...yes...no...okay...i want

you to...get the hell off me...He could of said lots of things. He looked over to the umbrella knowing it had something

to do with it. "dam umbrella i know your responsible." He looked back at Watanuki and felt that Watanuki was hard

against his tummy. Domeki looked into Watakukis lust full teary eyes hearing both of there heart beats."Watanuki ...do

u know what your getting yourself into.." Watankui shut him up by slamming their lips together kissing him passionately.

He pushed Domeki onto his back slideing his tounge into his mouth. Domeki soon begain to kiss back turned

on of how rough Watanuki was being. Watanuki pulled back looking at Domeki.. "please..Domeki...i want you inside

me." Domeki was confused be he was felling hot now. He pushed watanuki onto his back kissing him as Watanuki ran

his hands through Domekis short hair. Domeki slid his hand down to Watanukis pants and unbuttoned them. He

them grabed hold of the smaller boys hard shaft rubing the soft head causing Watanuki to moan between kisses. 'WHAT

AM I DOING! I..i cant control my body..' Watanuki thought as he felt Domeki's warm long fingers wrap around his shaft..

Domeki Begin to pump Watanukis throbbing cock. "ahh Domeki!.." Watanuki screamed...he was very sensitive down

there. Domeki then removed the pants as he removed his own. Domeki then grabbed hold of both their cocks and

jerked them off. Watanuki grabbed onto Domeki scratching his back. "God Domeki! S...stop being..a..A FUCKING TEASE

AND JUST FUCK ME!" Domeki blushed as he loved the way that sounded...Watanuki being demanding. He pulled

Watanuki over him and wrapped his legs around his waist." Im sorry if this feels uncomfortable." Domeki pushed

himself into the smaller boy slowly. He gasped at how tight watanuki was around him. "ahh Domeki it feels so

hot,," 'What the hell am i doing! Someone help me im being raped! O well im..' Watanuki couldn't do anything.

Something was preventing him from controlling his own speech and actions. Watanuki could still feel Domeki's body

but he could only feel...and right now he was feeling pain. "Domeki move faster!" Domeki looked at Watanuki that

looked kind mad and he obeyed. Domeki begain to thrust inside the smaller boy. "Oi .." Domeki loved the way

Watanukis moans sounded. He wanted to hear more. Domeki pushed the black haired by to the ground and lifted

his legs and thrust fast into his tight hole. Watanuki had his hands over his head grabbing into the carpet. He moved

his hips meeting Domeki's thrusts. Watanuki moaned more feeling Domeki hit against his sweet spot over and over again.

"ahh Shuzuka! " Domeki went wide eyed hearing him call him by his first name. It was enough to make Domeki come.

Watanuki thrust his hips forward coming on Domekis chest. They both just layed there tired. Domeki layed on Watanuki

and then he felt warm arms wrap around his and a hand playing with his hair. "Shuzuka...heh what a girly name. It doesn't

suit you at all." Watanuki said in a whisper like way. Domeki was about to lift his head but then Watanuki hugged his head

against his chest. "Don't move. Lets just lay here awhile." Domeki listened to Watanukis heart beat. 'Ahh what is

Domeki doing on me!' Watanuki still couldn't move. "Whats wrong? Why now?" Domeki asked hugging the smaller

boy back. Watanuki moved closer to Domekis ear and wispered. "I've alwaysed thought about doing this...but i

never had the courage." Domeki blushed looking back at the umbrella. Sudenly watanuki was able to move his

arms."aahh get off me you jerk!" Watanuki struggled blushing deep red remembering what just happened.

Domeki got up pulling himself out of Watanuki. Watanuki moaned as he felt Domeki pull out. "Whats the matter

you were the one who was just hugging me." Watanuki realized he was naked and tryed to cover up. "DON'T

LOOK AT ME!" Watanuki felt so emberessed...he wanted to cry. "I DIDENT EVEN HAVE CONTROL OF MY BODY...

U SHOULD OF KNOWN THAT WASN'T ME.!" Watanuki managed to get his pants on. Domeki felt sad in his heart

and looked back at Watanuki who had already gotten dressed and was about to leave. Domeki jumped up and

grabbed him by his arm. "WHAT dO YOU WANT! AND PUT SOME PANTS ON!" Domeki closed the door ."Its snowing

outside...you will get sick if you go out now." Domeki hugged Watanuki and nuzzled his face into his neck. "So please

don't leave me...Watanuki.." Watanuki heard him call his name..he was surprised and hugged Domeki back. Domeki

felt like he was going to cry but tryed his best to hide it. Watanuki could feel him crying and he didn't know what

to do so he walked Domeki to his room and layed him on his bed. He layed down next to him as Domeki turned the

other way so that he was not faceing him. "Domeki...why are you crying?" Domeki suddenly froze. 'How did he know' he

thought. He felt small arms wrap around him. " Domeki please don't cry...its okay" Domeki just stood quiet. "My

butt dosent hurt that bad..." Domeki smiled and Begin to laugh. Watanuki was confused and and just giggled

to. "umm Domeki what happened earlier...that wasn't me.." The room was pitch black and nether of them

could see. Domeki turned his body so that he was facing watanuki."i love you." Watanuki froze at those three

words. "y...you l..love me?" Domeki grabed onto the smller boys shoulders. "yes Watanuki ...im in love with you.."

He hugged him and Watanuki just stood still unsure of what to say. "Watanuki..." he lifted his head to look at the

smaller boy. His eyes had adjusted to the dark. "how do you feel about me..." watanuki didn't know what to do.

'What do i say! I...i cant tell him i love him cause i don't know if that's true...but every time i see him...' Watanuki

looked back at him. "Im not sure...but every time i see u my heart beats really fast...i cant control it." Watanuki

looked down at the bigger arms that were wrapped around him..He Begin to stroke them. "But i cant say i

hate you...cause i dont.." Domeki placed his head in Watanukis shoulders. "maby you should make out with

me...and im sure youll be able to tell then.." Watanuki blushed..."WE CANT DO THAT" Domeki smiled and hugged

Watanuki closer lifting his chin with his fingers. "But it wont hurt to try." Domeki pressed their lips together

causing Watanuki to blush deeply but he still kissed back tasting Domeki. Soon Domeki sided his slick tongue

into Watanukis mouth licking along his teeth. Watanuki let out a little moan..."Watanuki say my name...for me."

Watanuki blushed feeling Domekis tongue inside his mouth.."Shuzuka.." Domeki blushed actually hearing him say

it. He then rolled over so that Watanuki was under him. He then slided his hand up Watanukis shirt caressing his

nipple. "ahh Shuzuka!" Watanuki rolled over onto his tummy blocking access to his front. Domeki frowned slitly.

"YOU JERK! WHAT DO Y..." Watanuki was cut off but a sudden stroke across his ass. He jumped trying to look back

at Domeki. "What are you..." Domeki smiled realizing it was a turn on for Watanuki..he then used his index finger

to slowly swipe his finger up the crack that was hidden under pants causing watanuki to jump in surprise.

"DOMEKI! Don't touch me there!" Domeki then moved his hands in front of Watanuki unbuttoning his pants.

Watanuki didn't hesitate as much. "Domeki.." Domeki suddenly stopped and looked up at Watanuki.. Watanuki

turned do that he was on his back again... "domeki i .."


	2. Explanation

***********the next day*****  
"YUUKO!" Watanukis voice echoed through the halls. The black haired witch sat sprawled

on a long chair drinking wine. "Oh what is it watanuki?" Watanuki made a b line down

tward her holding out the stuck open umbrella. Yuuko smiled. "Well Watanuki..opening

umbrellas in the house is bad luck,," Watanuki blushes deep red. "YUUKO! Because of

your stupid umbrella i had a horrible night!" Yuuko turned with her hand under her chin.

"So are you telling me you didn't enjoy making love to your one distant lover domeki?"

Watanuki blushed putting his hand over his frowned "hey! YUUKO! WHATS

UP WITH THAT UMBRELLA ANYWAY!" Yuuko smiled and and sat up pulling watanuki close.

"Watanuki its not the umbrella that's the problem..." Watanuki frowned. "Then what was

the problem." She smiled. "An umbrella is used to keep the unwanted off of us. Such as

the rain and snow. But what happens when you open an umbrella in a place as secure as

a home?" She said as she drank some wine. "A home is a secure place full of welcoming

and shelter. A place where a shield is not needed. So when u bring an umbrella into a home

you make sure its closed." She said smiling. Watanuki was listening. "hey but that doesn't

explain why my body was took in over!" Yuuko layed back down the little girls singing in the

background. "That was your conscisnce. And he took over you...when you reverse the affects of

something such as a home. Something just as important will be reversed just to balance

out the universe..""so your conscience took over...and apparently you have been thinking alot

about making love to Domeki." She giggles and pointed at Watanuki. "Stop denying your

feelings for him and go.." She said as the doors were opened by the twins. Watanuki soon

felt himself walking tward the door, the twins pushing him up to the gate. "Watanuki..go

get'em" the blue and pink twins said as they pushed him out of the gate ..He felt himself

falling but was caught but a pair of familiar arms. He looked up and saw Domeki. "Dom..eki?.."

Watanuki wrapped his arms around dDomeki's neck kissing him..He felt like he never wanted to

let go.. "Watanuki..." The smaller boy looked up at the golden eyed boy. "I love you ...be mine

forever.." and all Watanuki could do was nod.

******************************  
" Mokana! Give me some more shake. " Yuuko stretched her arms and legs out on her porch.

Mokana poured her a glass full and then herself. "hey Yuuko so what really happened to Watanuki?"

Yuuko smiled and nodded "I don't know...all i know is that Watanuki brong in a spirt with him.

One that allows one to relive himself. And watanuki was one that was open." She took a

drink of her shake. "Yuuko where is Watanuki? Hes always here for our moon watching party's."

Mokana jumped around. Yuuko looked up at the moon. "Hes spending his time under the moon

light with his distant lover."

I've never thought i would be sitting here with the love of my life under the moonlight. My big arms

around his little shoulders. "Domeki?" I turned my head to look at Watanuki. " What is it..love?"

He looked up at me with his beautiful eyes. "I love u to." I smiled up at the moon. "I love you to and

always Watanuki."  
*********************************

_**okay i had fun doing this one to...but i don't think it was my best one..anyways i don't know where **_

_**i got the umbrella story from but it worked out...sorta? Anyways review please!**_


End file.
